Desire, Passion, War
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: There are six kingdoms, one different from the other. All the kingdoms keep to themselves until an accident triggers a war. Maka, a princess falls for the enemy. AU KidxMaka and a little SoMa. Horrible Summary...
1. The Kingdoms

A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm Rachel just in case you didn't know. I really wanted to make a drawing of Maka in like a fantasy fighter outfit so I did, and I came up with this story! I'm not really sure if this should be a SoMa or KiMa… What do you guys think? Ha-ha this is going to be so bad!

Summary: There are six kingdoms, one different from the other. All the kingdoms keep to themselves until an accident triggers a war. Maka, a princess falls for the enemy. AU KidxMakaxSoul

* * *

><p>There are 6 kingdoms.<p>

Loki, the kingdom of fire and trickery.

Hel, the kingdom of death and money.

Eir, the kingdom of earth and healing.

Forseti, the kingdom of wind and peace.

Skadi, the kingdom of ice and hunting.

Baldr, the kingdom of crystals and beauty. My kingdom. I am Maka Albarn, princess of Baldr. I'm sixteen years old. My mother, Kami, is the Queen of this kingdom and my father, Spirit, is the king of Forseti. That means we have close ties to Forseti.

"Princess is that you?" I heard someone call. I turned my head around.

"Ah, Kim!" I smiled. She giggled and motion for me turn around.

"Maka, you look perfect! Here let me tighten the back a little," I turned around and faced the mirror. Kim smiled as she tightened my corset, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes… This will be the first time I will meet any of the other royal families besides my own," I said. Kim grabbed my necklace from my drawer and gently hooked it around my neck. Kim hugged me reassuringly.

"You will be fine," Kim smiled. I slipped my dress over my head. Kim zipped my dress up.

"Thank you, Kim. You're such a good friend," I smiled. Kim motioned me out.

"You are welcome. Now go on, you don't want to keep your mother waiting. Have a good time! Tell me about it when you come back!" Kim closed the door behind me.

I walked down to my mother's room, "Mother?"

"Yes, Maka?" My mother called from the other side of the door, "Come in."

"Are you ready?" I asked opening the door and stepping in to the room. My mother smiled and put her hands over her heart.

"You look so grown up my dear! I can't wait to show you off," Mother cooed; I smiled. She put white gloves over her delicate hands, "Let us go now."

We headed down stairs where our carriage was waiting for us. The horses had reins made completely out of crystals and our carriage was also made purely from crystals. It was translucent.

"Are you ready to go Madams?" Siegfried the coachman asked.

"Yes we are. Thank you," my mother said helping me up on the carriage. It was a Day's journey to the kingdom of Hel. It was by far the largest of all the kingdoms and that is always were the balls and meetings were held.

"Bye Princess! Have a safe trip!" Kim called from my bedroom window. I smiled and waved back at her.

Tonight we will be arriving for ball. Actually a masquerade. This is the first time the Princesses and Princes will meet each other.

It may be easy to tell which kingdom people are from. You can mostly tell from the eye color, sometimes hair. Such as my kingdom, everyone has shimmering green eyes. I've heard of descriptions of people from the other kingdoms like people from Skadi kingdom have blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Of course, I can't know for sure.

"This will be so wonderful Maka! You will make so many new friends!" Mother smiled, grabbing my friend. I've never had that many friends before… My best friends are Kim and Black Star. I met Kim when I was on a trip in to town I saw a petite pink haired girl alone hiding in one of the alleys. I found out that her parents died and she was homeless so I took her in. She is my best friend and my personal maid. I have known Black Star as long as I can remember. Oh, right! He will be at the ball too.

I rested my head on my mother's shoulder, "Mother? Are you going to talk to Father when we get there?"

"No dear. No tonight," she said petting my hair. Mother and Father never got along… I never knew why though. I never got to see Father much…

We have been traveling all day, and now I can finally see Hel in the distance. My mother placed something on my lap. It was a mask made of crystals, "Oh Mother! It is beautiful!"

"Hurry now. Wear it now. No one will know what you look like yet; it is a masquerade, correct?" Mother already held her mask up to her face. I grabbed the handle and lifted it up to my face. I sighed and turned to look out the back window. I could see two other carriages in the distance behind us. One was similar to ours but the windows looked foggy. If I knew better, I would say it was made of ice. It must be the royal family from Skadi. The other seemed to be made of white stone. I can remember, it is Father and Prince Black Star's. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Maka dear, please turn around we are approaching the gate."

"Yes Mother," I turned around. The gate in front of the kingdom was huge, much bigger than ours. Then the gate opened revealing the inside of the kingdom. I could see the castle peeking out behind many buildings. We are almost there. The town was dark and elegant. It was threatening but beautiful, "How long will we stay here?"

"No more than a few days. We need to be back soon to tend to the people," my mother said. My Mother and I are very involved in our people's lives. Every Saturday we make bread for the people who live in the poorer part of town. Sometimes it is hard for me… when I see children starving and the elderly dying… parents who can't afford to feed their family… Of course at the castle we have savings to buy things for them but sometimes we can't afford to save them.

As we past buildings, I could see glimpses of golden orbs staring. They did not scare me what so ever but they gave me chills. It seemed as if they stared in to my soul. The buildings were beautiful and big. They towered over us. The lamps along the streets were lit glowing like the eyes of the peoples of this kingdom.

We pulled up to the front entrance to the large castle. Siegfried helped my Mother and me out of the carriage.

"Princess Albarn, Queen Albarn right this way," the greeter said motioning us through the door. I kept the mask close to my face. I was unsure of the people of this kingdom. I was just anxious to see Black Star.

The greeter led us to a large room full of people with masks, "Amazing…"

"Maka!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned to see someone dressed in all white with a blue mask, "Long time no see?"

"Black Star!" I tackled him in to a hug, "How are you doing?"

"I would be fine if you let go of my neck…" he gasped. I pulled away from the hug.

"Sorry," I said. I turned my head over my shoulder. My mom had already disappeared in the crowd of people. I turned back to Black Star, "So do you know any of the other Princes or Princesses?"

"Nah, this is the first time being out of my kingdom well besides the times I visit you," he shrugged. I smiled.

"Well it couldn't hurt to meet some new people, of course," I said, "I'll meet up with you later."

I walked around people just hoping to meet someone. I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Excuse me?"

I turned, "yes?" There was a young woman with hair the same color as mine. I saw two blue eyes looking at me.

"I just couldn't help but ask. Who made your dress? I absolutely love it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh um, my best friend Kim hand made it for me. She's my personal maid and tailor," I said, "Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Kim will be very flattered when I tell her about this."

"Well, she should know how good she is," the woman extended her hand to me "I am Queen Elizabeth of the Skadi kingdom."

"I am Princess Maka of the Bladr kingdom. It is very nice to meet you," I shook her hand and curtsied.

The Queen and I talked for a while about things going on in our kingdoms, "You seemed to be very involved with your people. That is so wonderful. I wish I could do things for my people. We live in the North so shelter for the poor is nearly impossible. At least we are the hunting kingdom so we have plenty of food."

"Well maybe in the summer you should also focus on lumber. Even making one big shelter would be enough," I suggested. Elisabeth smiled and nodded. We both still had our masks on though, I could already tell what she looked like.

"That is a great idea Princess!" She looked behind her and turned back to me, "Excuse me but my sister is making quite a scene. I will stop her from making a fool out of herself!"

I smiled and nodded. I walked to side and sat down on a chair. I just watched as the people talk among themselves. Music started and everyone either paired up or walked off to the side. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Excuse me miss? My I have this dance?" I opened my eyes to see a pale hand in front of me.

* * *

><p>AN: So do you guys like it so far? Anyway the names of the kingdoms are names of Norse gods. That's what I thought of when I thought of Medieval… okay? So who shall Maka be paired up with at the end? Soul or Kid?

Any questions? Please review!


	2. May I have this Dance

A/N: KidxMaka it is! It's my favorite couple :3

I gripped the handle of my mask tighter and gulped. I put my hand on top of his, "Yes… you lead."

"Okay," he said. I stood up and he pulled me to the middle of the floor. He rested his other hand on my waist. I was about to rest my hand on his shoulder when I realized I was holding the mask, "I get to see who you are now?"

"Not yet," I said tying two strings in the back of my head which held up my mask on its own. He chuckled.

"Clever," he remarked. I smiled and we got back in to our previous position. He led of course, which I was glad. I could see through his mask, to see two golden eyes starring in to my green ones. He had jet black hair and the smile on his face never faded. He leaned over to my right, "Do you like the party so far?" He said so I could hear over the music.

"Yes. I was worried at first. I wasn't sure about being this far away from home," I said.

"Ah, so you are not from this kingdom?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I am not. I live about a day's trip from here," I explained, "Have you met many people at this ball?"

"No, just you. Well I don't know exactly who you are," he said, "It seems that most royal people are here tonight."

"Indeed…" I said quietly. He stopped me.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why not?" I said. He lead me out of the room and out two glass doors. There was a beautiful garden with a fountain exactly in the middle, "Tis truly amazing."

"Yes, quite. My father and I arranged this whole garden together," he said. I stared in awe.

"My mother and I always wanted to grow our own garden, but we never really had the time," I smiled at the past memories of Kim and I admiring the flowers from my bedroom window.

"You should. Tis a good stress reducer," he smiled. I sat at the edge of the fountain and skimmed my fingertips over the water. He sat down next to me, "Will you be staying here long?"

"A few days…" I smiled. Longer if I get to spend time with you, I thought. He nodded.

"I see…," he chuckled, "Will you write me letters when you leave?"

"I shall try… though we still don't know each other's names," I giggled. I got and curtsied, "I am Princess Maka Albarn."

He stood up and bowed, "I am Prince Death the Kid. It is very nice to meet you Princess."

He took my hand I to his and kissed it. I smiled. It is a good thing my mask covered my blush. He pointed at my mask, "May I?"

"You may," I said as he reached behind my head. When he pulled the string he grabbed the handle before it could fall. He slipped the mask away from my face. He just stood there in shock for a few seconds. I tilted my head, "What is wrong."

"Nothing," he whispered, "you are just very beautiful is all."

"Oh, why thank you," I blushed, "I am very flattered…"

"No need to thank me Princess-,"

"Please…," I stopped him, "Just call me Maka."

"Okay. You can call me Kid," Kid smiled. He took off his mask. He was very handsome.

"And you are very handsome yourself," I complimented, blushing. He blushed as well.

"Thank you Maka," he said. He looked at my eyes, "You are from the Bladr kingdom, correct?"

"Yes. You are the prince of this kingdom?" I asked. He nodded.

The doors the go back inside the ball room, opened. I saw bright blue hair, "Maka!"

"Who is that?" Kid asked. I giggled.

"He is Prince Black Star. He is my step-brother and my best friend," I smiled. He jogged up to me and smiled. He pointed at Kid.

"Hey Maka, who is this? Is he like you boyfriend or something?" I blushed and looked away.

"He is just a friend! Nothing more, I just met him!" I said looking at my feet. Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Oh-kay, whatever you say Maka," he laughed. I hit him in the head with my book that I was hiding under my dress, "Ow! What the hell Maka?"

"You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut…" I muttered. Kid glanced at my book.

"Where did that book come from?" he asked, a little shocked. Black Star snorted.

"Yeah, she hides a book under her dress secretly to read 'cause she is a bookworm," he laughed. I hit him again.

"Bookworm?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah when she is not doing any of her Princess Duties, she is always reading a different book. She goes through like a book a day," he said. I hit him one more time, even harder than the other two. I put a hand on my hip.

"This is the last time that I need to tell you to shut up!" I yelled at him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that," Black Star apologized.

"I really like reading too…" Kid said shyly. He shrugged, "I have my own personal library in my room. Would you like to see it?"

"Would I ever!" I smiled giggling. Black Star got up.

"Dang, you guys were meant for each other…" he muttered. All of us entered back in to the ball room. I smiled to myself. I have my own personal library too but I think I've read just about all the books in it. Maybe Kid would have some different books than the ones I have.

Black Star ran off somewhere so it was just the two of us. We went to his room. It was very large and spacious. In the corner of the room there was a lack spiral stair case. We both walked up it. When we reached the top there was a door. Kid opened it for me and said, "Enjoy yourself."

A/N: So how is it so far guys? I think I will leave ever chapter a bit of a cliff hanger even if it is obvious what will happen next.


	3. A tragedy

"Tis truly amazing!" I smiled. His personal library was larger than mine! I giggled like a little girl.

"I am glad you like it," Kid smiled, "Please take anything you would like."

"No, no. It is fine! I have plenty of books to read at my library," I turned to him. He gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Please. I have read all of these books," I smiled and nodded. I ran my fingers over the rows of books. I pick a random one out.

"No! Please put that one back…" Kid said. Something fell out of it. I bent over and picked it up. It was a picture of a very beautiful woman with long silky black hair.

"She's beautiful…" I whispered. I stood back up. I tilted my head, "Who is she?"

"Someone I would rather not talk about," he said gently taking the picture and slipping it back in to the book. He put it back on the shelf.

"I am very sorry," I said as I bowed my head.

"It is fine Princess… would you like to go back to the party with me? We can come back up here later?" Kid asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I would love to," I said.

Regular Pov:

"Who?" The young king asked.

"Princess Albarn of the Baldr Kingdom, your Highness." The red eyed, black - white haired prime minister said with a smirk.

"Hmm… Go and kill Queen Albarn. I am putting my trust in you Asura. You already have an assassin in the kingdom where she currently is?" The King ordered. Asura grinned and nodded. He turned and exited the throne room. He was a corrupt servant of King Wes of the Loki Kingdom.

"Brother," the king's brother said, "What are you planning? What is so important that you kill other royalty?"

"Hush Soul! Never question me," he said sitting down on the throne, "I am doing this for you."

Soul frowned and sighed for Soul was not like his brother in the least.

… Page Break yo…

"Maka!" Black Star yelled running up to his step sister. Maka turned to her brother. He grinned, "I think I'm in love!"

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I just met the Queen of the Eir! Twas love at first sight!" he said with excitement. Maka shook her head and frowned.

"You know I don't believe in that kind of love!" she sighed. Kid looked shocked.

"And why is that?" he frowned. Maka just looked down.

"AHHHHH! She is dead!" A scream filled the whole room. The three royals whipped their heads around to the source of the panic. Other people scream and wailed for a beloved Queen was assassinated.

A/N: Hazzah I am not dead! Lol sorry for a short chappie!


	4. Sabotage

A/N: So I have a secret pairing I like... It's so kinky! That's probably why... anyway onward with the story!

* * *

><p>"She is dead... Queen Kami is dead..." one of the guards say, taking her pulse. She had blood pooled around her with a large stab wound on her chest.<p>

"M-Mother?" I fell to my knees. I felt tears gush out of my eyes. I felt two warm arms wrap around me.

"Maka... It is g-gonna be o-okay... I will find out who did this to our Mom..." Black Star said with tears in his eyes. I turned back to see Prince Kid... with a shocked expression.

"Kami!" I heard my Father yell, pushing through people trying to get to his ex-wife. He dropped down and put his hand on her lifeless one.

My mother is dead...

**~~~~TIMESKIPPPPPPP(3 days)~~~~**

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kid.

"Hello Princess." He said giving me a small smile, "Are you doing okay?"

"I-I don not know... My Mother just died a-and... I am going to be in charge of the kingdom by myself. I will be queen... already. I am only 17." I said shaking my head. "I am so confused..."

"I understand. I am very sorry... I can not belive what happened..." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. I heard a knock coming from the door frame.

"Princess, the caridge is ready. We are ready to leave when you are." Sigfried said. I turned to him and nodded.

"Have a safe trip home. I wish you the best of luck." Kid said. I bowed.

"Thank you, agian." I said. Turning and leaving. I started to go down ?the long hallway the lead to the door. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Excuse me, are you Princess Albarn?" I saw a handsome red-eyed, white-haired young man ask. I nodded. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I am King Wes of the Loki kingdom. I am very sorry to hear about your loss." He introduced himself.

"Oh thank you, your majesty." I bowed.

"No problem." He said. "There was something important your Mother and I talked about before she passed."

"Oh?" I asked, giving him my full attention.

"Yes. Maybe she told you... or not. She was thinking about combining our kingdoms by arranged marriage." He said.

"Arranged Marriage? To whom?" I asked.

"To me. She thought it would be more appropriet for me to marry someone my age, being only two years older than you." He said.

"W-what...?" I stood frozen. He smiled and bowed.

"Since you are in charge of your kingdom, it is up to you now. I think it would be very bennefical to both our kingdoms. We have plently of money to care for the poor in your kingdom and I could offer protection also. It would be an honour for you to consider me." He said turning to leave. He paused, "Oh, and the rumors are true. You are very beautiful, Princess."

I stood in shock, blushing. King Wes wants me to consider me to marry him? He is handsome, but miarrage?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and ran to the carridge.

**REGULAR POV (TIMESKIP)**

"My plan is now in motion." He said, crossing his legs. Soul walked up to his brother, who was sitting on the throne.

"What plan, Wes?" Soul asked. Wes smirked.

"The Bldar kingdom will soon join with ours. When you are king, our kingdom will be twice it's size." He said.

"How?" Soul asked.

"I will marry Princess Albarn now that her mother is out of the way. She is only 17, she does not know how to run her kingdom. She will be so overwhelmed, she will accept my offer."


End file.
